


Put The Top Down

by Eoraptor



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: Kim Possible Slash Haven, Gen, Humor, Oneshot, Voyeurism, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eoraptor/pseuds/Eoraptor
Summary: Wardrobe Malfunctions? Picking support garments is very important for teens...





	Put The Top Down

**Author's Note:**

> Rated as T for Teen. Kim Possible and related characters © 2002-2007 Walt Disney Animation. This work is not for profit and I claim no ownership except of the concept.

Kim and Shego had long left Ron and Drakken behind in their battling. It had been a few weeks since Bueno nacho and the Diablobots, and Shego had upped her game against the redhead.   
  
Likewise, Kim was fighting to keep up the pressure. She had forgone the battlesuit for the past few weeks. Firstly, it was ferociously unstable. A few hours after she had taken it off that night, it had sprung up and started dancing around the room in a profoundly disturbing half-inflated fashion. _Totally_ disturbing.  
  
And secondly, that much power at her fingertips… it made her do things… think things… things she did not trust herself to think.  
  
Kim ducked a claw swipe aimed at her head, and spun a kick in return, feeling the heat sizzling around her. Shego wasn’t pulling any punches today.   
  
The kick was dodged and Shego spun fully around, leading with a double handed claw swipe. The redhead leapt back, and felt the heat brush by her chest, barely escaping having her chest ripped open by the flaming steel claws set in the villainess’s gloves.  
  
Two more exchanges went past before either young woman realized that Shego’s claws had not entirely missed their mark. With the heat of Shego’s flaming powers, Kim never felt the tell-tale breeze; And Shego’s eyes were looking for fists and feet, not exposed epidermis.  
  
But the front of Kim’s black belly-baring turtleneck had been incinerated, and beneath, there was no evidence of a brassier.  
  
Both women realized the exposure in the same moment, and leapt away from each other in an unspoken display of professional courtesy  
  
The display of consideration lasted exactly ten seconds as each woman caught her breath.  
  
“Free-balling it today, Princess?”  
  
“Wrong gender, Shego.”  
  
“Call it what you will, but your perky ass is missing a bit of wardrobe… and boy howdy are they perky!”  
  
The redhead grunted and covered herself as best as she could with her arms, since there was no way that what was left of the black cotton was going to stretch that far. She couldn’t cover the blush though, and merely glared at Shego.  
  
“Hmmmm, I gotta say… A-and-a-half cup… Small B maybe… Very nice…”  
  
“What’s it to you?” Kim sneered, not exactly used to having her assets appraised by someone else, especially not someone of the same gender and opposite moral alignment.   
  
“Hey,” Shego made a show of hefting herself and adjusting her cat suit, “Take it from an expert, there’s a hell of a lot to be said for perky. Not all of us are so fortunate.”  
  
Kim blinked at the tone in Shego’s voice. It was almost… confiding. “Uh… thanks?”  
  
“You’re welcome Cupcake.” Shego shrugged, finishing her adjustment, “So, turn that top around before you distract me and make me forget that I’m a villain, or that you’re a felony.”  
  
Kim turned red again, half in embarrassment and half in irritation, but did as suggested. The shirt now wore like a tunic or a dicky, but at least she was covered now. She struck a stance once more, assuming the professional courtesy was over; but Shego seemed inclined to continue her discourse on mammaries.  
  
“So… Why no bra today, pumpkin? Planned on giving your pet doofus a treat on the ride home? We didn’t interrupt anything did we?” Shego moved to lean against a crate, apparently completely uninterested in continuing the fight. “Or did you just forget to strap em in the holsters before jumping on the helicopter this afternoon?”  
  
Kim muttered something as she tugged the back-turned-front of the shirt firmly in place.   
  
Shego made a show of lifting a hand to her ear and listening, “Kimmiesayswhat?”  
  
“I usually don’t wear one!” she barked, and then instantly covered her mouth. After a moment, she huffed and tugged the ruined shirt again. “You really know how to push my buttons, you know that?”  
  
“And what lovely, magenta colored buttons they are…” the villainess crooned lecherously before resuming her casual stance. “So, no over-the-shoulder-boulder-holders for Princess? Not that you exactly need them. I had never noticed a bit of bounce out of you, not in three years.”  
  
“Yeah,” The teen replied, sneering, “It’s your fault you know.”  
  
This caught the green woman’s attention, and she moved closer, poking Kim in her narrow cleavage, “And how is your desire not to strap ‘em down my fault, cupcake?”  
  
“Well, when I met you, I was fifteen... I was wearing sports bras.” Kim snorted and shook her head, crossing her arms over her offended bosom. “Know what most sports bras are made of?”  
  
“Rainbows and unicorn farts?” Shego smirked, cocking her lips to the side, “Honestly I wouldn’t know, Princess... I’ve been wearing a C or better since I was fourteen. The wonders of early puberty.”  
  
“Really?” Kim boggled at the thought, and the discomfort. Finally, shaking her head to clear it as it threatened to skew off into a whole realm of social considerations of a fourteen year old girl stacked like Shego was.   
  
Before Shego could nod in confirmation, Kim got herself back on track, “Most sports bras are made out of cotton, nylon, and spandex… guess what melts when a five foot six inch tall villainess throws plasma bolts into your back?”  
  
Shego winced sharply and actually ducked her head. “Yeesh. My bad.”  
  
“So you see… ever since then, I’ve only ever worn natural fibers, on the off chance I have to fight you. And believe me… I tried one of my grandmother’s all cotton and silk bras… I felt like I was gonna be suffocated, things don’t give at all. So……”  
  
“So you let ‘em swing free and damn the torpedo-tits, full speed ahead.” Shego smirked and nodded.   
  
Kim blushed hotly again, but nodded.   
  
“Tell you what, Pumpkin… why don’t we pack it in for today? You two were gonna win this one any ways, and frankly, too many more flashes of your little barometers and I’m gonna give myself up out of sheer sexual frustration.”  
  
Kim rolled her eyes and sighed, but nodded all the same. She didn’t want to try to keep her slashed top in place while fighting one of the most dangerous women in the world. 

 

* * *

  
A few days later, a package arrived for Kim. She tried to desperately avoid her mother’s looks, because the small package clearly said “Veronica’s Boudoir.” She insisted multiple times that she had not ordered anything; and eventually even forced Wade to prove to her mother that she had not, and that neither had Ron.  
  
Finally given her freedom, Kim took the package upstairs to her room, and once she had locked her door against her brother’s spontaneously busting in, she opened it.  
  
Inside the packaging was a single, emerald green bra, in her size. Frowning, not certain who would send her an expensive brassier, Kim looked at the shipping receipt.   
  
It was a gift receipt, sender blanked out, cost blanked out (though she had some idea what a bra like this cost) and with only a message:  
  
_“All natural cotton and silk, latex free… these should keep those fresh little cupcakes nice and cozy. –S”_  
  
Kim sighed and felt her face color. Still… it was a nice bra… and the color certainly matched her eyes.   
  
So why not?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, this is a challenge that I dug out of the Archives of the KP Slash Haven from 2012.The concept was from NoDrog, based on a widely joked about screen capture from the series. Reviews = Love and Resharing is Caring.


End file.
